Handcuffed
by moondragon23
Summary: It's all fun and games until someone looses the keys. SLASH.


**I do not own Psych or any of its characters. All other publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**So this was just a fun idea that popped into my head while working on my Best Things series. I needed something lighthearted to work on as a break from all the angsty stuff I've been doing lately. And I love doing reveal fics, where a character realizes feelings for another person or somebody's secret is found out.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Lassiter pushed Shawn through the doorway into the bedroom, mouth firmly attached to the side of his neck. Shawn gasped as his teeth scraped gently over the sensitized skin. "Someone's excited today," he panted.

Lassiter kissed his mouth harshly. "Shut up and get your clothes off." They had barely gotten any time alone in the last week and he needed Shawn naked _now_. He grabbed the edge of Shawn's t-shirt and forced it up over his head.

"Pushy as well. I like it." Shawn's fingers worked quickly on Lassiter's shirt, unbuttoning it and sliding it off his shoulders to the floor. "You got the handcuffs?"

Lassiter pulled them out of his back pocket. "Right here." He tossed them towards the head of the bed before he started working on Shawn's belt.

"Good." Shawn quickly undid his own belt and knelt down in front of him. He pulled his pants down and nuzzled at his clothed erection. Lassiter moaned, falling backwards to sit heavily on the end of the bed. Shawn used the change in position to get the detective's pants the rest of the way off and flung them away. "You like that Lassie?"

"Yeah." He pulled Shawn up, kissing him as he worked at getting the psychic's pants off. Shawn whimpered into his mouth as he gently stroked his erection through his boxer-briefs. He nipped lightly on his bottom lip before pulling away. "You're still not naked."

"Working on it." Shawn slipped out of his underwear and pushed Lassiter flat on the bad. "You need to lose some layers too." His hands slid down Lassiter's body until they encountered the waist band of his boxers. The detective lifted his hips, letting Shawn slide the fabric off him. "Much better," he said, staring down at Lassiter in appreciation.

Lassiter pulled Shawn towards him, kissing him as he moved further up the bed. He felt cold metal against his back and reached around to grab the handcuffs. Still kissing Shawn, he stretched out and tried to thread the cuffs through the decorative posts in the headboard one handed.

Shawn shifted on the bed and Lassiter felt a hand against his. Together they managed to get the cuffs around one of the posts without breaking the kiss. Lassiter flattened on the bed, moaning as Shawn stretched out on top of him. He could feel Shawn's hard length on his thigh as he slowly ground down against him. His own cock was trapped between them, rubbing along their stomachs with delicious friction as Shawn moved. Eager to move on, he reached up with both hands and grabbed Shawn's arm.

Shawn froze when he closed one end of the handcuffs around his wrist. He pulled away and frowned at Lassiter. "What are you doing?"

"Handcuffing you," Lassiter said slowly, not sure what Shawn was implying.

Shawn rolled his eyes. "I know _that._ But why me? It's your turn."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is," Shawn insisted. "Last Thursday, after dinner. You cuffed me to the bed for two hours. I still have the marks to prove it." He held up his wrist, where faint bruising could still be seen.

"But on Saturday, I let you cuff me at the station," Lassiter reminded him. It had been a huge risk, letting Shawn act out one of his interrogation room fantasies like that. But the fear of discovery had made it the best blowjob he had ever gotten.

Shawn dismissed it with a wave. "That doesn't count."

"Why not?"

"It didn't happen in a bed."

"Since when does that matter?" Lassiter asked irritably.

"Since always," Shawn said. "_And_ if we're counting non-bed encounters, it's still your turn. You handcuffed me to the steering wheel of your car on Monday."

"That was to keep you from interfering with a crime scene," Lassiter said.

Shawn raised an eyebrow. "And when you were done?"

Lassiter fought not to blush. "You wouldn't give me back my keys."

Shawn grinned. "See, your turn." He grabbed Lassiter's hand. Before the detective could react, he had closed the other end of the handcuffs around his wrist.

Lassiter yanked on the handcuffs. "Dammit Shawn!"

"Fair's fair Lassie," Shawn said impishly.

"You're lucky I can't reach my gun right now," Lassiter growled.

Shawn smirked. "Going to punish me?"

"Once I get these damn things off of me," Lassiter promised. He reached towards the night stand for the key, pausing as a horrible realization hit him. He groaned, throwing his head back against the pillow.

"What's wrong?" Shawn asked worriedly.

Lassiter turned to look at him. "The keys are still in my pants."

Shawn looked around the room, spotting said pants in the far corner, very much out of their reach. "Ah. That could be a problem."

"Gee, you think?" Lassiter snapped. "This never would have happened if you had just cooperated with me."

"You mean if I had just let you cuff me to the bed, when it was clearly your turn?" Shawn asked.

"Exactly."

Shawn looked at him indignantly. "You're not seriously blaming this on me, are you?"

"You're the one who flung my pants across the room," Lassiter said.

"You certainly weren't complaining at the time," Shawn pointed out. "Maybe you should have remembered to grab the keys when you took out the cuffs."

"So now it's my fault?" Lassiter tried to cross his arms, stopping when the cuffs rattle against the bed frame. He settled for glaring at Shawn. "Why don't you slip out of them, _psychic_? You've done it before."

"_Someone_ made them too tight," Shawn said, giving him a dirty look. "Why don't you slip out of yours?"

"I can't," Lassiter said shortly. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "What the hell are we supposed to do now?"

Shawn eyed the headboard speculatively. "Maybe we can break through one of the posts," he suggested.

Lassiter shook his head. "If we haven't broken one by now, I doubt we'll be able to."

Shawn grinned at him. "Yeah, you're probably right."

They looked around the room, trying to come up with some way to get to those pants. Lassiter kept his place neat and tidy, so there were no conveniently long items near the bed they could use. If they were in Shawn's mess of an apartment, there would have been plenty of odd items lying around that would have worked. Of course, if they were at Shawn's place this wouldn't have happened because Shawn's headboard didn't have a place to thread the cuffs through. Though Shawn had a collection of scarfs that worked just as well.

Lassiter shook his head to clear it of images of Shawn tied to his bed and glanced around the room again.

Shawn slid towards the edge of the bed. He managed to get his feet to the floor, though he had to stay hunched over to do so. He glanced from the pants, to where he was standing, to the headboard. After a moment he looked at Lassiter. "How heavy do you think the bed is?

"You're not serious," Lassiter said.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Shawn asked.

Lassiter sighed and twisted around until he too was standing hunched over the bed. He grabbed the headboard with his cuffed hand and the side of the bed frame with the other. "On three."

"Wait! Do we go on three, or is it three then go?" Shawn asked.

"Just grab the bed and let's move it," Lassiter snapped. Shawn sighed dramatically but got a grip on the bed. "One, two, three!"

The bed jerked away from the wall, moving at an angle. It hit hard against the night stand next to Shawn, upsetting the lamp. Lassiter winced as it rolled off the table and shattered against the floor. "Would it kill you to pull it straight?" he asked testily.

"But we need to go at an angle to reach the pants," Shawn said.

"We need to pull away straight first so we don't hit into any more furniture," Lassiter explained. He resettled his grip on the bed. "Ready?" When Shawn nodded, he counted down. "One, two, three!"

Slowly, inch by inch, they moved the bed towards the corner of the room. It was hard work due to the way they had to stay hunched over because of the handcuffs. Lassiter could feel his back starting to ache but refused to stop until he had the damn cuffs off.

"Almost there," Shawn called out. On the next count, Lassiter gave the bed an extra hard pull, then cried out as pain shot down his back. He curled up against the side of the bed, waiting for the spasm to die down.

"Lassie?" Shawn asked worriedly.

"Please tell me you can reach it," Lassiter groaned.

Shawn bent down and stretched as far as he could. "Barely. Hold on, I'm going to try to scoot the bed a couple inches closer." He looked over at Lassiter. "Don't try to help," he said sternly. "I got it."

Lassiter nodded, lifting himself up so Shawn wouldn't have to move him as well. With much grunting and swearing, Shawn shifted the bed the few inches he needed. "Got it!"

Lassiter collapsed back on the bed. _Thank God_. His back was feeling better, but he didn't think he would be able to move the bed another inch.

Shawn pulled on the end of the pant leg but it wouldn't budge. "I think it's stuck under the dresser."

"Great." Lassiter leaned across the bed to get a better look. The pants were wrapped around the foot of the dresser. How that had happened he didn't know but there was no way to get any closer to untangle it. They would have to free it from here. "Try wiggling it."

Shawn reached down again and grasped the pant leg the best he could. He tugged on them again, shaking them and moving them to try to free them. "Come on," he whined, giving them a hard yank. The pants flew free and Shawn fell back to the floor. "Ow!"

Lassiter climbed across the bed and looked down at him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Shawn groaned. He threw the pants on the bed then stuck a hand up towards Lassiter. "Little help?" Lassiter reached down and helped pull Shawn up onto the bed. The younger man hissed suddenly, grabbing the handcuff. "Damn that smarts."

"Let me see." Lassiter gently took Shawn's wrist. The metal had scraped deeply around it when Shawn fell and he could see blood starting to ooze from the raw skin. "We'll need to clean that up once we get the cuffs off." He pulled his pants towards him. He went through the pockets, growing more frantic as each one came up keyless. "They're not here," he growled, throwing the pants down on the bed.

"What do you mean, they're not here?" Shawn asked in confusion.

"I mean, the keys are not here," Lassiter said slowly, struggling to keep from yelling.

"Then where are they?" Shawn demanded.

"How the hell should I know?" He glared at Shawn. "They were in my pocket when we left the station."

Shawn's eyes widened. He twisted on the bed and looked back over towards the dressing. "Crap," he cursed softly.

Lassiter leaned over and followed his gaze. He could just make out the outline of the keys underneath the dresser. He dropped his head against Shawn's chest, letting out a deep breath. "Well, that just really sucks."

"You got that right," Shawn muttered.

"We're going to have to call someone." He lifted his head and looked at Shawn. "Guster knows we're dating."

Shawn winced. "He would kill me if I made him walk into something like this. Besides, didn't you lock the front door?"

Lassiter cursed. There were only two people with a key to his place and one of them was handcuffed to the bed with him. "I do not want to call O'Hara."

"I don't think we have a choice," Shawn pointed out.

"Maybe Guster could pick the lock," Lassiter suggested. "Or we could try tossing him a set of keys out the window."

"First, Gus is a safecracker, not a lockpicker," Shawn said. "Secondly, whose keys are you talking about? 'Cause you left yours by the front door and my pants are on the other side of the room."

Lassiter sighed. "Fine." He fished his phone out of his pants and dialed his partner.

"O'Hara."

Lassiter took a deep breath. "Hey, partner," he said nervously. "It's me. Lassiter." Shawn rolled his eyes and Lassiter smacked him on the shoulder.

"Carlton? Is everything okay?" she asked.

"I need you to do something for me."

"What is it?"

Lassiter closed his eyes. "Could you stop by my apartment with your handcuff keys?"

There was a moment of silence on the other end of the line. "What's going on?"

"I'm just. . . in a bit of a situation here."

"Should I bring backup?"

"No!" he shouted in a panic. "In fact, I would be immensely grateful if you didn't tell _anyone_ about this phone call." The last thing he needed was the whole station to know he got stuck handcuffed to his bed.

"Okay," O'Hara said slowly. She waited, probably for Lassiter to explain what was going on. When he didn't, she sighed. "I'm on my way." He heard shuffling as she got ready to leave. "I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Thanks." He hung up the phone and slumped back against the pillows.

"I notice you didn't say anything about me," Shawn said.

"I still don't want her to know we're dating," Lassiter explained.

Shawn snorted. "And how were you going to hide that from her when she gets here?"

"I don't know. Cover you up with a blanket? Claim I don't want to embarrass you?" If Shawn could keep quiet, there was no reason for O'Hara to know it was him.

"That would probably work," Shawn said reluctantly.

Lassiter sighed. "I know you don't like keeping this a secret, but I don't think this is the best way for O'Hara to find out I'm dating a guy." The whole situation would be awkward enough as it was without adding the revelation he was bisexual.

"Yeah, okay." Shawn slide down on the bed, turning his head to face the wall.

Lassiter rested against the headboard. He hated hearing that disappointed tone in Shawn's voice, but he wasn't ready to tell everyone about their relationship. He was still afraid that Shawn would decide to end it and he wasn't willing to out himself just to wind up alone again.

The next ten minutes passed slowly. Shawn kept staring silently at the wall and Lassiter was afraid to say something that would lead to yet another argument. He was grateful when he heard the sound of someone opening his front door.

"Carlton?"

"In here," Lassiter called out. He grabbed the end of the blanket and pulled it up over him and Shawn. "Do not say anything," he hissed, making sure the blanket covered Shawn completely. He got a quick nod before he turned his attention to the cautious footsteps approaching the bedroom.

O'Hara peeked around the door frame. Her eyes widened as she took in the state of the bedroom. He could only imagine how it must look. The bed was pulled away from the wall, a lamp smashed on the floor, clothing strewn about. Plus there he was, sitting in the bed, covered only by a blanket, handcuffed to some unidentified person. "Um, I brought the keys," she said quietly, a blush spreading across her face.

Lassiter knew his face must be red as well. "Thank you," he said gratefully. He held out his hand and O'Hara quickly crossed the room to him.

She passed over the keys, doing her best to keep her eyes averted from him. "No problem," she said, though by her tone Lassiter could tell she was dying to know how he ended up in this situation.

He unlocked his end of the handcuffs then passed the keys under the covers to Shawn. He heard him fumbling around trying to unlock his end. "Sorry about all this," he said to O'Hara.

"Well, I guess sometimes these things happen," she said, still trying to avoid looking at him as much as possible. Shawn sneezed under the blanket. "Bless you."

"Thanks," came the muffled reply. Lassiter kicked him, but the damage was already done.

O'Hara's eyes widen. "Shawn?" she asked incredulously.

Shawn sheepishly peeked his head out from under the blanket. "Hey Jules." He held up the handcuff keys. "Thanks for bringing these."

"Your welcome," she said faintly, taking the keys back from him. She looked back and forth between the two of them. "Um, what exactly are you doing here?"

"Well, Lassie and I ended up cuffed to the bed," Shawn said slowly. "That's why we called you."

"But why were you here in the first place? And how did you end up cuffed to the bed?" she asked. Shawn sat up, rubbing the back of his neck, and her eyes widened even further. "Are you _naked_?"

"It's kind of hard to have sex with clothes on," Shawn said.

O'Hara blinked a few times, then slowly nodded. "OK. I think I understand now." She looked at Lassiter thoughtfully. "Is this why you haven't tried to kick Shawn off a case in the past two months?"

"Has it really been that long already?" Shawn asked in surprise.

Lassiter cleared his throat. "I've tried to keep him off cases."

"Not very hard." A smile slowly crept across her features. "It's kind of sweet, wanting to work with your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend," Lassiter said quickly.

Shawn huffed. "Way to belittle me, Lassie."

"That's not what I meant. We're dating but we've never really discussed it beyond that." He ran a hand nervously through is hair. "Look, O'Hara, thank you for coming but I think we got it from here."

"OK. I'll see you at work tomorrow." Grinning widely, she turned and left the room.

Lassiter listened until he heard the front door closed. He slumped back down onto the bed, wondering how he was ever going to be able to face her again after this.

"So," Shawn said slowly. "That was awkward."

Lassiter groaned, rolling over and burying his face in the pillow.

"It could have been worse," Shawn said. "She could have screamed or throw stuff or been all 'eww!' She's seemed cool with it."

Lassiter lifted his head. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Now, about the whole 'boyfriend' thing," Shawn said.

Lassiter sighed. This was it. Things were getting too serious and Shawn was going to bail on him. He knew it would come up eventually, but he had hoped to keep things going a little longer.

"I would be cool with it."

Lassiter turned and looked at him. "What?"

"I would be cool with you calling me your boyfriend," Shawn said. "We are dating and this is the longest I've been with anybody before." He shrugged. "It seems like the appropriate term to use."

Lassiter stared at him. He should be used to by now Shawn surprising him like this. The man could never act as was expected of him. But he was too relieved to feel annoyed. Shawn, the biggest commitment-phobe he knew, wanted to be his boyfriend, wanted to stay with him.

The stress of the last week, combined with the events of the last hour, were just too much for him. He started to laugh, long loud peals that left him doubled over on the bed, clutching his stomach.

"I say I want to be your boyfriend and you _laugh_?" Shawn asked, looking hurt.

Lassiter fought to control himself. "It's not that. It's just been a _really_ long week." He leaned over and kissed Shawn, cupping his face gently with one hand. "I'd love to be your boyfriend."

Shawn's smile could have lit up the room. "Good. Great." He pushed Lassiter flat on the bed, his mouth attacking his hungrily. Lassiter cupped the back of Shawn's head, pulling him closer as he slipped his tongue into his mouth. Shawn gently lowered himself onto the detective, letting out a groan as their bare skin rubbed against each other. Lassiter pressed up against him, his earlier arousal returning full force.

Shawn suddenly pulled away and looked down at Lassiter. "So are we done keeping this a secret then?"

Lassiter thought about it. Guster and O'Hara both now knew and approved. He suspected the Chief knew based on the looks she had been giving the two of them lately. Henry knew, though he was still probably in denial about that. _Serves him right for barging into Shawn's place without knocking_. The biggest obstacle left was his job. Being out wouldn't be easy at first, but if Shawn was willing to stick with him it would be worth it. They could go out on a date without worrying who saw them or have to watch how they acted around everyone so they wouldn't get the wrong idea. He wanted everyone to know he was happy and just who was the cause of it.

He smiled up at his boyfriend. "No more secrets."

"So, _boyfriend_, how about we," Shawn bit lightly on his lower lip, "finish what we started," Lassiter shivered as he licked along his jaw line, "then order a pizza," he nipped on Lassiter's earlobe, getting a gasp, "and watch a movie."

Lassiter struggled to come up with a response as Shawn's lips moved along his neck. "Okay, but no handcuffs," he finally managed to say.

Shawn glanced at his injured wrist. "Not a problem."

Feeling guilty, Lassiter tried to push Shawn off him. "We should get that bandaged."

Shawn held him down. "It will keep. The only medicine I need right now is you."

Lassiter grinned at him. "You did not really just say that."

Shawn shrugged. "That depends. Did it work?"

"Yeah." Grabbing Shawn tightly to him, he rolled them over so he was on top. "So new plan; sex, bandage that wrist, then pizza and a movie."

"It's a date." Grinning broadly, Shawn pulled his head down for a kiss.

As Lassiter deepened the kiss, he let himself wonder what a future with Shawn might be like. Not boring, certainly, and probably full of many more embarrassing encounters. But he knew it would all be worth it.

Though he did plan to keep a spare pair of handcuff keys next to the bed from now on, just in case.

* * *

**The next story in the Best Things series will be delayed. I'm still getting settled at work and haven't even started it yet. Plus I really need to concentrate on my casefic story if I'm going to get it done by June 1st (its Shassie if that makes you feel better).**

**Please review. I love hearing what you guys think, good or bad.**


End file.
